Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Me sujeste ce nos crea "la Asosia per Lingua Franca Nova" (ALFN). Me no vide un razona forte per corpora ofisial a esta ora, ma nos pote considera lo en la futur. La intende es clar: la boni e promove de lfn. La governa es un comite de la dirijores de la vici. Un deveni un membro de la asosia par declara, en la solitaria de la tu studio propre, ce tu es un membro. Posible, nos pote crea un paje a la vici per enscrive. Ce pensa vos de esta idea? jorj *Me vota "si" a esta idea Guido *Un bon idea, si. Simon *Vos pote conta con me. Patric ---- *autoriste - authoritarian *autorisme - authoritarianism **esce no "autoriosiste/autoriosisme"? (me pensa a portuges "saudade/saudoso/saudosista/saudosismo") "Autorisme' es diferente de "es la autor" (autoria), no? Patric **es difisil. me ta prefere evita -osiste, ma esta es sola la me prefere personal. un otra posible es cambia "autoria" a "autorita", cual difere la du parolas plu bon. alora, on pote ave "autoritiste", etc, cual pare plu prosima a la parola de linguas natural. un otra posible es usa -aliste, cual es usada ja en multe parolas: "autorialiste". me no es serta. **"Autoria" e "autoral" es la parolas portuges regardante un "autor": Este livro é da "autoria" de Fulano e é sujeito a direitos "autorais"... Regardante "-ita", nos risca fini como en esperanto con afisas nonofisial par influi de la linguas propre, no?... Si no, me gusta lo: autorita/autorital/autoritaliste/autoritalisme... Patric **Me proposa la ajetivo "autoritar" cual es internasional (an en la linguas germanica e slavica). De esta radis on formi "autoritaria" e "autoritarisme". Sunido **Como militar! (triste ce no ave "libertar"...) Patric **"Autoritar" es un sujesta briliante. Simon **me no comprende. la parola per "authority" es sempre alga cosa como "authorita" (per cual nos usa presente "autoria"). "autoritar" es simple un corti de "autoritario" en linguas germanica e slavica, e sinifia "authoritarian" (un person ci usa se autoria en un modo sever). "autoritaria" pare tro sever per "authority" (astrata), no? e "autoritar" per "authoritative" e "authority" (person)? (a un lado, me no vide un problem con "autoria" per "authority", como patric sujeste, car on no nesesa un parola astrata per "authorness".) ***"Authorness" es bizara, serta, ma "authorship" no es un parola rara en engles. Simon **Esce nos ta ave "autoritar" sin "libertar", "egalitar", "securitar", "sosietar"? Cisa si car "autoritar" es plu bon un cualia de carater plu ca ideolojial, ma an tal... Jorj, me no es serta si tu ia comprende me. Me vole desasosia la idea de autor de la idea de "authoritarian". "autoria" ta es per la idea de autor/copyright... e "autoritar/ia/isme" per "authoritarian/ism". Per me la un difere la otra. Si no, me sujesta "comandosa, comandosia, comandosial, comandosisme..." Patric **La me proposa es "autoritar" = "authoritarian", e "autoritarisme" = "authoritarianism". "autoritaria" es sola la cualia de un person autoritar. Ma per "authority" con la sinifia "the power or right to enforce obedience because of recognised expertise", me acorda ce "autoritaria" no conveni. La proposa de Jorj con "autoria" pare bon a me. Ma me acorda ance con Patric ce "authority" ave no relata semantical con "author"; lo ave sola un relata etimolojial. Sunido **La noncomprende la un de la otra veni de la linguas propre (engles vs franses). Donce, "autoria" vade bon per "the power or right to enforce obedience because of recognised expertise" en cuando "autoritar" ta es otra radis de cual nos ta derivi "autoritaria" o "autoritarisme/iste"... Patric **(cargada a la mesma momento como patric a supra) oce. si me comprende coreta, la sujestes es: ***autoritar - "authoritarian" (personalia) /a e /n ***autoritaria - "authoritarianism" (personalia) /n ***autoritariste - "authoritarian" (politica) /a e /n ***autoritarisme - "authoritarianism" (politica) /n **aora, "autoria" sinifia "authority", con la sinifia "the power or right to give orders, make decisions, and enforce obedience" (la potia o direto per comanda, deside, e forsa obedi). esce esta resta? e como on dise "un person con autoria"? per favore, nota ce me ta prefere no ave tre sinifias como varias de la radis "autor-" ma sin la usa de afisas ofisial o an comun!) **(la idea de un "authority" par espertia, en me mente, es espresada bon par "espertia"!) ***E cual regarda un autor es "de autor", como "diretos de autor" (autoral?). me trova ce vade bon tal. Patric **Pare ce tota de nos acorda. Si! "autoria" debe resta como lo es en la disionario, e per un person con autoria, me proposa "un autoriosa". Sunido **Me acorda. "Espertia" es ance un bon sujesta, per acel sensa. Simon **Simon, me no comprende: "espertia" no pote es un nom de person. Sunido **No, acel sensa, no acel :-) Me ia intende refere mera a la sensa per cual Jorj ia proposa "espertia" a supra. Pardona per la confusa. Simon **Me no plu comprende: "autoria" con la sinifia de la disionario no ave relata con "autor" ! *** Autor = faor *** Autoria = cualia de un faor *** Esperta = un conosor *** Espertia = cualia de un esperta *** Autoritar (aj) = comandosa *** Autoritaria = cualia de un person autoritar *** Autoritarisme = ideolojia, prinsipe, governa autoritar *** Autoritariste = cual defende esta prinsipe Patric *Patric, en la disionario la parola "autoria" esiste ja con la sinifia "authority". Donce no cosa cambia. Ma la sinifia de "authority" no es lo sur cual tu pensa. Lo no ave relata con la sinifia de "autor". Sunido ** Asi es la problem: "autoria" ne ave relata con "autor" o a la min no es "autor-ia" e si un otra radis con un relata distante, etimolojial... Patric *me comprende la oposa par partic, ma me prefere reteni "autoria" per "authority" (con la sinifia de la potia o direto per comanda, deside, e forsa obedi). ma la grupo de parolas cual comensa con "autoritar" pare bon. la sinifias cual relata a espertia debe usa acel parola e no "autoria". nota ance ce "authorship" en engles pote es espresada con "autor" o "scrive" (the authorship of the Gospels > la autores de la evanjelios, los ci ia scrive la evanjelios, etc.)